19 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-19 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a two hour show is available plus extra tracks from mixtapes *The show is disrupted by turntable problems caused, apparently, by static electricity. Sessions *Flaming Stars #3. The session was recorded on 1997-03-02. Available on the Vinyl Japan 2xCD – The Six John Peel Sessions . The song 'London After Midnight' (which, coincidentally or otherwise, shares its name with a show on Peel's first UK station, Radio London) is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Hitchers: ‘Kimwildesongtitle (CD – It’s All Fun And Games ‘Til Someone Loses An Eye)’ Murgatroid Independent Recording Company *'File 1' begins at end of above track *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘Ja Sha Taan (12 inch)’ Nation Records @ # *Novak: ‘Rapunzel (7 inch)’ Kitty Kitty Corporation #''' *Flaming Stars: ‘Bury My Heart At Pier 13' (Peel Session) *Melys: ‘Cuckoo (CD Single)’ Ankst '''@ # *Phaze 2 Phaze & Scott Brown: ‘Vortex (12 inch - The Shredder EP)’ Twisted Vinyl @ # :: (JP: ‘While that was playing I was told to take off me DMs . ‘Cause apparently the rubber soles stir up more of that static electricity. If they find out about my latex body stocking we are going to be in trouble.’) *Tunic: ‘Also-Ran (7 inch)' Love Train *Lunchbox: ‘Up To You (7 inch)' Love Train *Black Star Liner: ‘Harmon Session Special (CD – Yeman Cutta Connection)’ EXP Recordings @ # *Demolition Doll Rods: 'If You Can’t Hang.. (LP – Tasty)’ In The Red Recordings *Meat Beat Manifesto: ‘Lucid Dream (Various Artists 2xCD – Sally’s Photographic Memory)’ Volume @ # *Flaming Stars: ‘Just Too Bad’ (Peel Session) *Tampasm: ‘Lush Life (Various Artists 7 inch – A Generation Label 33 rpm)’ Generation :: (tape flip) *Dark Comedy: ‘Eclectic (CD – Seven Days)’ Elypsia @ # *Ligament: ‘Molly’s Cake (7 inch – Give It Up)’ The Flower Shop Recordings :: (9:30 news) *Ligament: ‘Give It Up (7 inch)’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Undertow: ‘Subliminal Seducer (Various Artists CD – 7 Hills Clash: Signals From The Sheffield Underground)’ Earth Records @ # *Yummy Fur: ‘Policeman (7 inch)’ Guided Missile *Flaming Stars: ‘Sweet Smell Of Success’ (Peel Session) *Alex Handley: ‘The Brainwashing (12 inch - Sideways EP)’ Emissions Audio Output @ # *Elephant: ‘Valeria (7 inch)’ Bright Music Organisation *Elmore James: ‘Something Inside Me' #''' *Crest: 'Megatron (Various Artists cassette – To Insanity And Beyond)’ Dangerous Coffee Records *'''File 1 cuts out *Funki Porcini: Ritmo Di Jazz (12" - Lets See What Carmen Can Do) Ninja Tune ZEN 1250 @ # *Helen Love: Diet Coke Girl (album - Radio Hits 2) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 117 #''' *Tobias Schmidt: Man Of The Minute (12" EP - Is It Peace To Point The Gun?) Tresor TRESOR 59 '''@ #/$ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-19 (incomplete) *2) dat_127.mp3 *3) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE335 *4) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE336 ;Length *1) 01:34:18 *2) 03:59:30 (02:24:30-03:10:12:check) *3) 1:31:51 (from 32:51) (from 1:24:10 additional) *4) 01:32:32 (to 3:16) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 127 *3) Created from LE335 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 335 *4) Created from LE336 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 336 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes